


Bed creaks

by SoloFan_5678



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bed creaking, F/M, Kissing, Sex, midnight sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloFan_5678/pseuds/SoloFan_5678
Summary: When Souta was awakened by wierd noises coming from his sister's room, he had to decide whether or not to check up on her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Bed creaks

It was supposed to be her break from the Feudal era. A short time off from the perils and threat of the past. Inuyasha himself gave her the seal of approval. _Two nights_ \- the hanyou said. 

Two nights of not worrying how close Naraku could be from completing the jewel. Two nights of setting aside her responsibilities to save their history and mankind. Two nights of her just being an ordinary teenage high-schooler.

That is why for the life of her, she couldn't understand why Inuyasha had decided to time-jump to her generation and bothered to wake her up in the middle of the cold raining night. It has only been day one, for damn sake.

"Kagome… hey. Wake up." 

"Inuyasha, leave me alone. It's only been a night." - she shifted irritably, laid on her side, facing away from him, and covered herself entirely with her warm thick blanket. 

"Kagome, I need your help."

"Is it Naraku?"

"No."

"Then leave. Let me be. Don't let me S.I.T you."

"Kagome.."

"...."

"Koi, I need to be inside you."

"What?" She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the blushing hanyou. 

"It hurts. Here." Inuyasha peered down to seemingly point at his bulging hakama. Kagome followed the direction of his eyes and realized the _"hard"_ situation the hanyou was in. 

"Inuyashaaa. Just what have you been _thinking_ back there? Huh?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Still, succumbing to the request of the flushed hanyou sitting beside her bed, she sighed heavily and gave in. 

"Okay… come here." - she mustered as she started to remove her pajama and underwear, under the cover.

  
  


Inuyasha on the other hand cannot hide the grin that was plastered across his face. He excitedly loosened the tie of his hakama, and much like to what kagome did, he discarded his pants and his fundoshi. _~~(underwear)~~ _

  
  


Shortly afterwards, he crawled under the blanket and hurriedly laid on top of Kagome, aligning their most intimate part to ready for their passionate joining. Kagome on the other hand clinged to his neck, and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

"You aint wet yet." - Inuyasha said matter of factly. He then proceeded to lick his four fingers, slipped the hand in between their pressed bodies, and finally placed his palm directly on her parted slit. Mindful of his claws, he began rubbing her center, paying most of attention on her tiny swollen bundle. 

"Inuyashaaaa.. mmm" she bit her lip, muffling her moan, as she was cautious of other sleeping people present in the house. 

Not long after, following a few slow and teasing strokes on her nub, Kagome was finally producing intimate juices, enough to welcome the needy shaft that had been soo ready to intrude her. Without warning, Inuyasha thrust his cock in. 

He buried his nose on Kagome's neck as he appreciate the warmth, the clench, and the wetness the miko's wall has provided, which his erection has long been missing. 

  
"I love you. I fucking love you. Aaah.. You feel so good 'gome."  
  
  


* * *

Lost in the pleasures of their ardent movements, the bed started to creak. 

  
  
  
  


_***SOUND OF BED CREAKING***_

"Inuyasha… aaah.. not so hard.. they might hear us."

"I aint pounding you hard." He replied irritatedly, in between the rocking of his hip.

"You are. If you don-- aaaaah. Right there inuyasha, yeees."

"Here?" He thrusted with an experimental angle. "You like that?"

"Yeeeess.. Again, my love.. Dont stop, please.. Right there. Ah. Don't stop.."

"I aint. I aint"

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_***LOUDER AND FASTER SOUND OF BED CREAKING***_

"Harder Inuyashaaa.. please… ah. Ah. AH!" - kagome clenched her wall to feel more of the throbbing rod penetrating her deeply..

"Kagome, fuck. Dont squeeze me. Shit. Want. To. Fuck. You longer. Aah." - he warned as he resumed his pounding. 

Both their sobs and whimpers became so erratic and uncontrolled, that even the deafening sound of heavy raindrops outside could no longer overwhelm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

He was awakened by unfamiliar noises seemingly coming from his sister's bedroom. 

_"Nee san?"_ He thought. He decided to make sense of the sounds first before rushing to check up on her. After all, knowing her sister, he'd receive a smack on the head if he'd unnecessarily woke her up for nothing. 

  
  


_"Aaaah.. inuyashaaa… aah!"_

_"Inu no oniichan is here?"_

_"Shit Kagome. Fuck. Yes. Move with me koi._

_That's it. Yees. Higher. Move it higher. Aaah."_

_"Are they alright? Are they in pain?"_ And then he heard the sound of bed creaks. 

_"Inu… aaah. Aah"_

_"Nee san, they might be in danger! I need to help them"._ He hurriedly stood up, and readied to change his sleepwear to prepare himself for what he thought was a pending "battle".

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

"Shit Kagome, your brother's awake" - he started to thrust his hip frantically faster. 

"I told you. Not so hard!! Aaah. Yes. The bed."

"Damn it. Hold on, I got you" He didn't bother anymore how loud the bed would creak, or how loud the woman beneath her would moan. They both needed to cum, and if that meant fucking her desperately, rapidly, and torridly, then he would gladly do so.

  
  


Slaps of their bodies were harder than before. The squelch of their wet intimates more clear for others to hear. Sobs of their pleasure more resounding around the room.

  
  


"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes. Inu! I'm cumming my love."

"Me too, koi. Me too. AHHH"

  
  
  


* * *

"NEE SAN!!!" Souta barged in her door with a bamboo stick on his hand. But much to his confusion, there was no ongoing battle and no Inuyasha found in the room. 

"Souta! Why are you here?" Kagome asked, heavily panting and obviously having difficulty catching her breath.

"I thought i heard you and inu no oniichan.. you seemed to be in pain. You were both making these weird noises. I thought there were monsters"

"Oh. Ahm. Yeah. I think it's just the rain? It's raining hard outside.. maybe you heard the windows?"

"But inu niichan.. i also heard him. You were calling his name. Many times! I thought you were asking for his help."

"I. Well. Maybe I was dreaming?? Yeah? Yah! That's it! Yep! I was dreaming!"

"O-okay. if you say so. I guess. Don't be mad at me. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep. And lock the door on your way out please."

"Okay.. goodnight nee san"

"Good night, souta"

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Once the coast was clear, the half naked hanyou crawled out from under's kagome's bed where he was hiding the entire time Souta was there. 

"Keh! That was close." 

"I know… "

"Still worth it though. I love seeing you cum. " Inuyasha laughed. 

"Don't talk as if you didn't. You spilled some on my bed too..."

"Feh, if that runt had not interrupted, I would have filled you with all of me. No leaks and shit.."

"Well the next time you ask, we'll do it on the floor instead. That should save us a lot of noise. That was really close, inu."

"Feh. Ain't my fault your bed is weak. I'll be here tomorrow. I'll take you on the floor instead. Keh."

"Inu...."

"What? You love it when i mate with you. Aint you?"

"Always my love... " she smiled. _As if he had to ask. "_ Hey.. stay the night? Hold me in my sleep?"

"Feh!" _As if she had to ask._  
  
  



End file.
